Dangerous to know
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: DBSK. Yunho / ... A lire si vous voulez savoir la suite.


_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

**Dangerous to know**

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

Auteur : Inutile de présiser, je pense

Pairing : Yunho / ...

Groupe : DBSK

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Chanson : Dangerous to know de Hilary Duff

* * *

**Certains secrets doivent être gardés  
Certaines histoires ne devraient jamais être racontées**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimer Yunho.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, au bout de cette pièce, mon coeur à fait un bond.

J'ai su, à cet instant, que c'était lui.

**Certaines raisons ne devraient pas être comprises  
Ils pourraient juste te glasser le sang**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le jour des auditions.  
Il avait fallut que je me lève en retard, me préparait en vitesse grand V. Même si j'eus le temps de voir ma tête dans le miroir, c'est fou ce que j'étais pale.  
Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormir de la nuit, et pour cause !!

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des auditions.

SM entrainement recruté.  
Il fallait être doué en chant, en danse et avoir de la présence.

**Qui a besoins de, toutes les réponses ?  
Qui saisi, toutes les chances ?**

J'arrivais pile à l'heure au rendez-vous et une dame m'indiqua la pièce ou attendait une partie des autres canditats.

Il appela les autres personnes une par une.  
De quoi faire monté le stress déjà omni-présent.

**Qui a dit que la vérité allait nous sauver  
Quand la vérité pourrait être dangereuse**

Un peu plus tard, disons une semaine environ. Je reçu un coup de téléphone m'annonçant que j'avais été pris. Je crois que vous n'immagineriez même pas la joie dans laquel j'étais.

Danser n'étais pas un problème, par contre pour ce qui est de chanter ... C'était plus compliqué, disons plutot un défi à moi même.  
Car lorque j'étais enfant, ou me disais souvent que je ne savais pas chanté. Alors je me suis entrainé, je voulais leur prouvé qu'il avait tord !!

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'eus un autre rendez-vous pour signer le contrat. J'avais dans l'idée d'être accompagné de plusieurs personnes à mes cotés, mais lorsque j'arriva j'étais seul.  
Peut-être parce que j'étais venu une heure en avance ....

**Qui a besoin de, toutes les questions ?  
Qui a perdu, toutes les directions ?**

La dame, surement la secrétaire, me conduit après avoir signé, dans une pièce.

C'est à ce moment là, que je le vis.

Mon coeur fit un bond.

Je crois que c'est cela ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ...

**Qui a dit qu'un mensonge allait te detuire  
Quand un mensonge pourrait être dangereux**

* * *

J'appris qu'il s'appelait Yunho, agé de 17 ans comme moi et que c'était un excelent danseur.  
Et bien plus tard, il s'imposa naturellement en tant que leader officiel de notre groupe.

**L'ignorence est bonheur  
Tu es libre quand tu résistes**

Sa venu soudaine dans ma vie, me fallut quelques remises en question.

Es-ce que j'étais gay ?

Es-ce qu'il l'est aussi ?

Et bien évidement, si j'avais une chance avec lui. La réponse la plus logique vint dans mon esprit. Non.

* * *

"Ta voix est vraiment magnifique"

**Dis ce que je dois dire  
Vas où je dois aller**

Ce fut la première phrase qu'il m'as dit juste après m'avoir entendu chanté.  
Il ne le savait pas, mais à se moment là, je flottais comme sur un nuage.  
C'était le plus des compliment qu'il pouvait me dire.

* * *

J'entra dans la salle danse. Yunho était là, en sueur après son entrainement quotidien.  
La vue semblé parfaite ...

**Et ça c'est dangereux  
Dangereux  
De savoir**

"Ca va ?"

Il était rouge et j'avais mis ma main sur son front. Yunho paraissait géné et me répondit d'un oui pas très convaincant.

J'enleva ma main.

"Yunho ? Je peux te demander un service ?"

Je fermis les yeux.

"Embrasse-moi"

**Rien n'était secret  
Ensemble  
On étais seuls**

Puis je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Yunho, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Comme j'avais si peur de te le dire.

* * *

J'avais toujours remarqué les gestes que tu avais envers moi. Cette tendresse entre nous.  
Les moments étaients magiques et à chaque fois beaucoup trop court.

**Il n'y a pas de sécurité  
Dans un baiser comme celui-çi**

Ta main sur ma cuisse.

Tes bras qui m'enlacent.

**C'est dangereux**

Ma main qui prend la tienne.  
Qui la cherche.  
Pour ne jamais la perdre.

* * *

_Tu t'avance vers moi avec un sourire collé sur le visage._

_"Salut, je m'appelle Yunho et toi ?"_

_"Jaejoong"_

**Alors embrasse-moi**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimer Yunho.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, au bout de cette pièce, mon coeur à fait un bond.

J'ai su, à cet instant, que c'était lui.

C'était lui, que j'aimerais

**Embrasse-moi**

* * *

J'espère que la fic vous aura plu !!

Kisu

Mikako-chan


End file.
